


Flames

by ben8615



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, blink and you'll miss it reference to Luci cutting off his wings, dunno how else to tag this really, hit me up with suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben8615/pseuds/ben8615
Summary: Samael was pouring another drink, face shadowed, but Amenadiel could feel the quivers wracking his brother's frame.He'd seen the horror building in his brother's eyes as he'd set the knife on fire, and he ached for witnessing it.(Or, Lucifer looked like he really needed a hug after season 2 episode 11, so I made Amenadiel give him one).





	Flames

Lucifer

\---

End of season 2 episode 11

\---

Amenadiel gripped Sammy's shoulder, positioning himself between his brother and their mother. 

His mom halted, before turning on her heel and striding to lift, the doors swishing shut against her back. 

Samael was pouring another drink, face shadowed, but Amenadiel could feel the quivers wracking his brother's frame. 

He'd seen the horror building in his brother's eyes as he'd set the knife on fire, and he ached for witnessing it. 

"Luci?" he tried, working to turn his little brother to face him, but Sammy resisted, tugging against Amenadiel's hold to down another glass of amber liquid. 

He reached for the bottle again, but Amenadiel got there first, drawing the cut glass from his grip. 

Amenadiel heard Sammy take a quivering breath, and then his little brother pushed passed him, fumbling around the corner of the bar. 

But Amenadiel couldn't have that. He and Sam had fought tirelessly throughout the millennia, but they were still siblings, and he didn't want to watch his brother flee back into the arms of self-destruction.

Amenadiel rounded the bar behind Sammy and grasped his shoulder again, catching him off guard enough to finally spin him around.

Sammy's face stayed locked towards the ground, shoulders tense, but Amenadiel put a hand to his chin and eased it up until he could catch his little brother's eyes.

Sammy's tears were yet to spill over, but Amenadiel could see he was loosing the fight.

"Come here," Amenadiel murmured, pulling Sammy to him, and moving a hand to grip the back of his brother's neck.

"No, Am-, stop," he heard his brother gasp, hands coming between them to push feebly at Amenadiel's chest, "leave me!"

He snarled the last bit, but the effect was rather ruined by the sob that followed.

"Come, Luci," Amenadiel pulled his brother closer again, brushing a hand over his back.

A noise tore itself from Sammy's throat, and his little brother's hands shot out from between them. His limbs flew around, knocking the bottle of scotch from the bar.

Amenadiel grimaced, but ignored the resounding crash, tucking his brother's head into his chest. 

Sammy cried out again, but the noise tore on longer, and broke off with a violent shudder. One of his hands came back to Amenadiel chest, but instead of trying to push him off, it curled into his shirt, gripping the fabric. 

"No, pl-" Sammy's voice was wrecked by another sob, and then another, and then he was weeping into Amenadiel's shirt, hands tearing at the material. 

Amenadiel rocked his little brother back and forth, and held back the tears welling in his own eyes at the sounds of Sammy's keening.

He'd heard the Light-bringer angry before, heard him exuberant and mischievous and regal and subdued, but in all their eons together he had never once heard Sammy so broken, left helpless in the wake of his pain. 

Samael burned bright, and his emotions were no exception. 

Amenadiel would give anything to fix this, to wrap Sammy up and keep him safe until his soul lost its ragged edges, but he knew that he couldn't. His powers were failing, and besides, their days of intimacy were long gone, ravaged in the wake of the Fall. 

All Amenadiel could do was hush Sammy, holding him close as he screamed and choked and sobbed, quivering into his big brother's chest.

Amenadiel didn't feel big. He felt insignificant, left to collect the pieces their father had shattered so long ago. 

Sammy had witnessed too much horror here, and Amenadiel could never make things right, but, as he cradled his brother's aching form, he swore that he would damn well try.


End file.
